the_triang_railway_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Former TR engines
Over the years, only five locomotives have ever been withdrawn by Tri-ang Railways. Maddie Maddie was TR's No: 10 until withdrawn in 1910 and was succeeded by Marina in 1935. Through the series, she held a dark secret which has held for more than 100 years due to her first being built for the sanitarian, a reminder of Nerland's dark history. Bio Maddie was originally built as a 0-4-0 well tank locomotive by Dubs & Co. in Glasgow, Scotland for the sanitarian as their shunting locomotive to shuttle patients (most would later die at the sanitarian) to and around the complex. In 1883, 10 years after she was built, Maddie was replaced by a more modern, cheaper to run locomotive and was later bought by TR. In TR service, she was used as both a shunter and a suburban locomotive, a duty she was not built for due to her being a 0-4-0. After crews reporting "bouncing at 40mph, Maddie was sent to TR's main workshops at Horton for a full rebuild from a 0-4-0WT, to a 0-4-2T locomotive, to stop her "bouncing" problems. This new form also changed her valve gear and cylinder layout, causing her to last longer in TR service than her work at the sanitarian. In 1910, Maddie became the first modern locomotive to be withdrawn by TR and was quickly privately preserved by a local worker for TR. Time and time again, her new owner loaned her to her former operator when there is a motive power shortage, but is mainly used to haul historic rolling stock on the mainline or branch lines for excursion trips. In 1954, Maddie's owner founded the Nerland Preservation Society so that any retired TR locomotives can find a new home, Maddie became the society's first locomotive. Basis Maddie appears to be a freelance design (like "Experimental 1") but appears to be a modified version of real preserved 0-4-0WT No: 5 named 'Shannon'. Difference is that Maddie was built by Dubs & Co. in Scotland, 'Shannon' was built by George England & Co. in England. In rebuilt form, Maddie resembles a GWR 4800/1400 0-4-2T, Oliver in the Tri-ang Railway origins special 'A Saint's Escape' is a member of this class. Trivia Maddie is one of two female locomotives with trauma regarding to her past. The other locomotive being Matilda. Maddie is the only character with a full rebuild and a complete difference shape to what she was built as. "Smokey Joe" "Smokey Joe" (real name: Joseph) 'is a Caledonian Railway 264 class 0-4-0ST that was used by TR before retirement in 2016. He is known for being a "big show-off" among the 0-4-0Ts. Bio Joseph was one of the original Caledonian Railway (CR) Drummond 264 class 0-4-0 saddle tanks built for the railway in 1885 by Neilson Reid & Company (Co.), four years before Mathew and Neilson were built by the same works. Basis Smokey Joe is based off the real Caledonian Railway Pug No: 1515/16025/56025. Ryan 'Ryan 'is a Great Northern Railway (GNR) Gresley N2 suburban tank that once worked for Tri0ang Railways. He is now owned by the North Western Railway (NWR) on Sodor. Bio Ryan was brought to Nerland five years after British Railways withdrew him from service and became a regular veteran of the railway in 1978, when he found work with Australian tank locomotive Yass as his replacement in case he's at Ashton undergoing overhaul. He was later sold to the North Western Railway (NWR) on Sodor for service on the Harwick line, which was under construction. Vincent 'Vincent is a locomotive that visits Nerland under orders of the NRM. He is TR's former No: 2 and Bertram's last surviving brother. Bio Vincent was built in 1872 as the first true TR design of locomotive and the pioneer member of the 2 or "Crimson" class well tanks and as standard, was fitted with a parallel boiler. In 1877, the highest numbered "Crimson" class No: 7 Bertram arrived on the isle. Noticing he was fitted with a new type of boiler (taper boiler), he knew that he was a development of the class. In 1892, Vincent was sold to the Great Central Railway (GCR) and was normally seen working suburban trains from London to Rugby Central until 1910. That year, Vincent was rebuilt from a 4-2-4WT to his current form as a 2-4-4T. He ended up being sold an industrial company in 1922 before the Grouping Act of 1923. Vincent was officially withdrawn in 1969 and ended up in the railway museum at York's fleet that was stored. In 1977, Vincent returned to Nerland for the 100th anniversary of service for his younger brother Bertram. Since then, he has visited the isle eight times before his boiler ticket expired and was returned to steam at Ashton in 2008. Vincent played a small in the arrest of Millie Stilton and Nicole Webb in 2011 before returning to York in 2013. Persona Since Vincent is nearly as old as McConnell, he is a wise tank engine who also tries to help anyone in trouble. Basis Vincent is possibly based on the Bavarian D XII class 2-4-4T from Germany. The first was built in 1897 and the last was withdrawn in 1948. As built, Vincent is basically a freelance design, same as Bertram. Liveries In 'The Untold Story of Bertram', Vincent is painted in TR's Crimson Lake livery with the number '2' pained on the bunker. In all other appearances, Vincent is painted in GCR lined green with the number '10000' plated on the side of his cab. Trivia Vincent is Bertram's oldest surviving brother. All his other brothers and only sister were sold for scrap in the 1880s. In rebuilt form, Vincent gained: * Side tanks to replace the well tank * Splashers Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tank Locomotives Category:0-4-0 Category:Tender Locomotives Category:Four-coupled Category:Six-coupled